


The Love Growing Within

by flotsam45



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Intersex!Loki, Jotun!Loki, M/M, MPREG SMUT, Mpreg, because how does jotun physiology work in this context?, only the first chapter contains material from the old RP, second chapter on is purely my self indulgent garbage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flotsam45/pseuds/flotsam45
Summary: To keep the peace between the realms, the Jotun prince is handed over to the Asgardians, who put him to work in the palace, serving the royal family. But after a mishap - a momentary lapse of judgement on his part, really - Loki finds him self with child.Revised RP from December 2013.





	1. The Feast

The Aesir had finally gotten their way. The Aesir had beaten the Jotunar for once and for all. It was a war that had gone on for years upon years; now it was all over. The Jotunar accepted defeat (though however bitter they were) and tried to rebuild the realm that had been destroyed through the fighting and battles.. Treaties were put in place, the political balance of it all seemed to all fall perfectly. There was one thing, one final thing that kept the treaties in place, though however many were outraged by it all. The King’s youngest son, Loki, was given up. Sent to Asgard, for whatever the Aesir wished to do with him. Though the King protested, it was the only way that both realms would live in peace for eternity. 

 

Once the Aesir had finally gotten the little Jotun prince, they did what they wanted with him.

 

They put him to work.

 

The little Jotun became a palace server, doing most of the things that the Asgardians did not wish to do. Everything fell to Loki. The Jotun did not complain, though however much he wished to. It all fell apart one night, when the Jotun did what seemed to be the unthinkable.

 

He allowed the Asgardian Prince to bed him. 

 

The Jotun would never admit how much he had yearned for it, that he allowed it all to happen. The night still remained a blur to how they had gotten themselves there in the first place. However, everything changed in the months that followed. The Jotun discovered he was with child, the Prince’s child at that. Though he did not dare say a word to the Asgardian Prince, he made a vow to himself to never see the other again for some odd reason. The Jotun hid away for months upon months from the Asgardian, not wanting him to discover he was with his child. It stayed that way for seven moons. Loki was rounded and heavy with child, his breasts now full of the milk that his child would depend upon when Loki gave birth. It was a surprise to many when the Jotun was ordered to serve at a feast. Loki still did as he was told, serving that night, though he stayed away from the Asgardian Prince as much as he could, not wanting Thor to discover it was his child he carried.

 

It had been too long since Thor last saw the Jotun he had so enjoyed that evening, and he had asked around, only to find that Loki seemed to slip away just as he entered the room. It distressed the prince, wondering if he had perhaps made Loki frightened. It was quite a dilemma, but the more he tried to go after the Jotun, the more he seemed to slip away. Almost reluctantly, he gave up, hoping that one day perhaps, the man would approach him. When the feast was scheduled, Thor immediately knew he wanted Loki to serve, so he made the order, and when the day of the feast came, he eagerly gazed around the room, hoping to see the Jotun and perhaps even get a chance to talk to him. Apologize, if that was necessary.

 

The only thing that Loki wanted to do was rest. As his pregnancy went along, the more discomfort that he was now in. Lithe muscles had now softened into gentle slopes and curves. Loki was now longer quick and sly, now only to be slower and achy with every step that he took. When the little Jotun had been told to serve at the feast, he knew he had no choice but to agree to it. As the feast grew on, Loki had slipped out of sight, preparing in the kitchens until he was forced out into the feast, a large pitcher of ale in his hands as he slowly made his way to the royal table, ignoring the questions that had been thrown in his direction. Hesitantly, Loki looked to Thor. "Is there anything that I may give to you?"

 

Thor spotted Loki amongst the other servants, and a smile came to his face, only to fall away when he saw the state he was in. The man was obviously gravid, and Thor felt an unfamiliar sensation twist in his chest. When Loki approached him, Thor knew that he should mind his own business - after all, surely Loki had found another who took care of him - but despite his brain telling him not to, he had to say something. He pushed his goblet towards Loki, silently requesting that he fill it. "I see you are with child." he commented quietly so only Loki heard.  

 

Loki looked to the goblet that Thor had pushed in his direction, filling it slowly. His hands were trembling at the weight of the pitcher that was in his hands, though he knew that he could not put it to rest on the table where the royals sat. "I am with child, yes." Loki desperately wanted to tell Thor that it was his child that he carried, that it was Thor's seed that had taken root within the little Jotun. "The babe will be born soon, within the next two moons." Loki said, glee in his voice. Though Thor was absent from Loki's life (it was the little Jotun's fault, of course), the Jotun still was glad to know that there was a life that grew within him. "I should speak with you... When there are no others around." Loki said softly, not wanting anyone else to hear.

 

Thor blinked, and nodded slowly. "I understand. Come to my chambers shortly after the feast. I will await you there." he replied. The thunderer was quite curious as to what it was Loki wished to discuss, but he knew he wanted to hear whatever it was. He reached out, carefully supporting the pitcher discreetly so that the strain was not so great on Loki. 

 

Loki nodded and smiled weakly, holding the heavy pitcher in his hands. "Thank you, Prince Thor." Loki excused himself after that, tending to the other matters of the feast. Once the festivities had wound down, Loki slipped away into Thor's chambers, standing beside the grand oaken door, afraid to sit down and soil anything. 

 

While he was invited to stay longer, Thor declined, saying he had some business to attend to. He made his way to his chambers, the entire time wondering what it was Loki wanted. He entered, and upon seeing Loki, he smiled warmly. "I apologize for making you wait. Please, have a seat. Too much time on your feet cannot be good for you." he said, and led Loki to a large soft sofa, upon which they both sat. "Now, what is this matter you wish to discuss?"

 

Loki looked to the Asgardian prince, sitting down on the sofa as Thor had asked. "It is about my child. The child that I carry." The little Jotun's voice was soft, his eyes meeting the Asgardian's for only a moment or two. "The high council has been watching my every move since they discovered that I was with child." Loki explained, rubbing his swell thoughtfully. "The babe that I carry... It is yours. It is your child that grows within me." 

 

Thor stared blankly at Loki for several moments, before his eyes grew wide, and his mouth fell open. This was nothing close to what Thor had expected. He had been leaning towards perhaps a favor needed, but never this."Loki, I-..."  He didn't know what to say. 

 

Loki sat there, his eyes sliding closed. "I should not have told you." Loki said quietly, standing slowly. "I should go." 

 

Thor reached out, and took hold of Loki's hand. "Wait." He looked up at Loki. "Please, stay. Do not misunderstand me, Loki. I am... simply surprised. I am not angry or upset." He took a breath. "Why did you not tell me until now?" 

 

Loki looked to Thor, his eyes sliding closed. "I am a servant carrying a child of royal blood. The high council has had their eyes upon me for so long. I could not tell you." Loki explained, rubbing his belly soothingly.

 

Thor nodded slowly, still taking all of this in. He swallowed thickly, and gently tugged Loki's hand, asking silently for him to come closer. 

 

Loki slipped closer to the Asgardian, sitting down beside him. Though Thor did not speak, Loki refrained from doing the same.

 

Thor took a breath. "I am by no means against you carrying my child. In fact, I believe that if it were to be anyone, I would have chosen you." He hesitated. "If you would not be against it, I would very much like for you to remain with me from now on. Not as a servant, of course. You are the mother of our child, after all. You would birth the child, and we would... be a family." Thor glanced at Loki. "If you do not wish it, I will by no means force you into it. Please do not refrain from voicing your opinion." Thor said quickly. He knew the explanation to his father would not be easy, but he was fully prepared to accept any consequence if it meant being able to take care of Loki and their child properly. 

 

The Jotun blinked up at Thor, wide eyed as the Asgardian spoke. Thor cared for him and the child that he carried! That was not what Loki was expecting to hear. If anything, the little Jotun expected to be sent off to continue to serve, to birth their child in the darkness of the servant's quarters. "I would want that." Loki said softly, rubbing at the swell of his belly. "I wish for such a thing." Loki admitted, his cheeks stained with color as he looked up at Thor.

 

Thor let out a soft sigh of relief and smiled warmly at Loki. "I am glad." he breathed, a hand coming up to cup Loki's face tenderly. A bit surprised at his own actions, Thor reluctantly pulled his hand away, and cleared his throat. "I will make the necessary arrangements. You will be well taken care of. I promise." He leaned in close, and pressed a quick kiss to the Jotun's forehead affectionately. 

 

Loki smiled, leaning into Thor's touch before the Asgardian had pulled away, nodding quickly. "Of course." The Jotun knew that Thor would make an effort for their babe, even if he did not care for the little Jotun. "Thank you for your kindness."

 

Thor shook his head slightly, and sighed softly. A thought popped into his head, and he frowned slightly. "Have you seeked the attention of the healers? Carrying a child is undoubtedly causing a strain on your body..." Thor asked, concern written across his face. 

 

"I was not allowed the attention of the healers." Loki's voice was meek as he looked to Thor. "I had other maidens give me their medicines that they had once gotten from the healers and old family remedies, but nothing more." 

 

Thor nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. "I will summon them." he said with a small reassuring smile. "Have you eaten yet? I can have your dinner brought here as well."

 

"Please. They do not feed me properly." Loki said softly, not wanting to tell Thor he normally ate scraps from plates during feasts or dinners. 

 

"Of course." Thor had thought as much. "I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable, or explore my...  _ our _ chambers." he corrected himself with a soft chuckle. He stood, and went to find a maid so he could summon the healers and have them bring up a hearty meal. 

 

Loki laid down upon the grandiose bed, laying there and staring up at the ceiling. His body was heavy, his mind fatigued and belly swollen with a child who was so fidgety. Loki laid there until Thor returned, sitting up with good effort.

 

Thor approached him, and helped him up, and took a seat next to him. "The healers are on their way, as is your dinner." Thor informed him. 

 

"Thank you." Loki said as he sat up, rubbing at his belly. "The child kicks so much..." Loki murmured, his eyes sliding closed from tiredness.

 

Thor looked to Loki's swollen belly. "May I...touch it?" he asked quietly, almost sounding shy. 

 

Loki nodded, putting Thor's hand on his belly. "It is your child. Of course you may."

 

Thor smiled sheepishly. "Apologies. I am not... used to this sort of thing." He felt the round curve of Loki's midsection, and was a bit startled when he felt a swift kick to his palm. His eyes went wide with wonder and he could not suppress the smile coming to his face. "Amazing..." he breathed.

 

Loki smiled and looked to Thor as the babe kicked beneath his palm. "The babe kicks so often now." Loki explained, looking to the swell of his belly as the baby continued to kick beneath Thor's hand. 

 

Thor nodded slowly, blinking rapidly. The doors opened quietly, and a few healers peeked in. 

"You have summoned us here?" one asked, concerned. Thor looked to them and nodded, gesturing for them to come in.

"I have called on you to have a look at my spouse. He has progressed this far in his pregnancy without medical attention, so I would like you to check him over and make sure he's alright." Thor explained quickly. The healers exchanged glances, and nodded. 

"Of course." They approached Loki, and began pulling their equipment from their bags. "Lay back, please." They proceeded to poke and prod the Jotun, taking measurements and checking things. Thor remained by Loki throughout the ordeal.

 

Loki laid back as they poked and prodded at him. Some of the things they had done hurt the Jotun, who squirmed and let out a small noise of discomfort. "How is the child?" Loki asked, struggling to sit up.

 

Thor supported Loki as he sat up, and the oldest healer gave him a sad smile. "A bit underweight for it's age, but we can take care of that." she said with a reassuring pat on his shoulder. She pulled out a makeshift envelope, and handed it to him. "Take a pinch of this with every meal. It's extra nutrients that should get the babe to a healthy weight by the time it's ready for birth."  

 

Loki took the envelope in his hand, looking to Thor, then back to the healer. "Thank you." The little Jotun breathed, looking down to the swell of his belly. "I appreciate your kindness." Loki said to her, a small smile etched upon the Jotun's face.

 

The healers bowed, and left one by one, the last to leave the eldest. She looked at the two of them, smiling. "Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything, alright? Don't overexert yourself or stress too much." she chided. "And well balanced meals are important." Thor thanked her, and she bowed once more, then left. 

 

The Jotun watched as the healers left, keeping his hands on the swell of his belly. "Thank you." Loki called out after them. Their child would be alright. A tad underweight, but he would be alright. Loki smiled and turned to Thor, biting at his lip. "The child shall be alright." He murmured, mainly to himself.

 

Thor smiled back, and nodded. He was glad at the news as well. He was going to make sure that he did everything he could so their child could come into the world healthy and happy. 

There was a knock at the door, and a servant wheeled in a cart of food. He brought it to the bed, and bowed before leaving. Thor reached over, and pulled off the silver cover, revealing an elaborate meal. The thunderer adjusted the tray and propped it up over Loki's lap. 

 

Loki's eyes grew wide at the cart of food, looking at it eagerly as it was set in front of him. Loki took the tray and started to eat, putting a pinch of the herbs on his plate as he did so, eating everything that had been put in front of him. Sweet rolls, breads, fruits, meats... Everything.

 

Thor smiled, glad that Loki was eating. He sat next to the Jotun, occasionally glancing over to his eating spouse.

 

Loki stopped eating after a while, unable to put anymore food in his mouth. Sated and comfortable, Loki moved the tray away from him to lay down. "Thank you." 

 

"You're very welcome." Thor said. He gazed down at the Jotun. "Rest, for as long as you wish. I have something I must see to." he said, getting up off the bed. 

 

The little Jotun's eyes met Thor's for a moment, brows knitted together. "Of course. I will be here." The Jotun laid down, burying himself beneath the fine furs and the linens, soon falling asleep, encased in warmth and a comfort Loki had not felt in years. 

 

Thor slipped silently from their chambers, and made his way to his father's, and knocked a few times on the door. "Father? There are things I would like to discuss with you." he called. 

 

Odin was in his chambers with his wife, calling out for him to enter. "My son," he started, "what has brought you here?" 

 

Thor made sure the door was secured shut behind him before going to his father's side. "Father, I have a favor to ask of you." he started slowly. He hesitated before continuing. "As you have seen, Loki, the Jotun, is with child. He will deliver within two moon cycles. I ask that you allow me to make him my spouse, as the babe he carries is mine." 

 

Odin looked down to his son, standing slowly. "You impregnated the Jotun? You only tell me this now?" The Allfather's jaw set, staring down upon his only son. "Then you shall marry. There shall be no bastard children in the house of Odin."  

 

Thor swallowed, and nodded. "Thank you, father. I apologize for not informing you sooner. I myself only found out this evening." 

 

Odin shook his head. "Marry him and marry him quickly. The child should be birthed after you two have wed. You are dismissed. Go now." 

 

Thor bowed, and left the room quickly. That had gone over much better than he had expected. He returned to his chambers, and entered silently. He gazed upon the sleeping figure of the Jotun, and he smiled. He went to his wardrobe and changed into more comfortable informal robes, and slipped into bed with Loki. 

 

Loki was still asleep when Thor crawled into bed with him. If anything, the Jotun wriggled about, curled close to Thor while he slept, breathing soft and easy. 

 

Thor chuckled softly at the adorableness of the Jotun, and draped an arm over him, and closed his eyes, comfortable with Loki in his arms. His last thoughts as he drifted off was of how excited he was to tell Loki the good news in the morning.   

 

Loki slept for a long while, waking late in the morning. The thin cloth that covered Loki's breasts was now wet, making the Jotun bolt upright, letting out a small noise as he did so. 

 

The way Loki jolted the bed woke Thor quickly. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Loki? What's the matter?" he asked worriedly. 

 

Loki looked down to Thor, cheeks bright with embarrassment. "Nothing. It is milk." Loki whispered, looking down to his feet. "I should go clean myself." 

 

"Ah." Thor smiled slightly. "Of course. I will find some robes for you to use for the time being until we tailor some of your own." Thor pressed a kiss to Loki's forehead. "Once you are done with that, I have joyous news to tell you." 

 

Loki nodded and smiled some, looking to Thor as he covered his breasts with a sheet. "Tell me. What is it you have to tell me?"

 

Thor beamed, and took a breath. "My father wishes for us to be wed," he said. "Before our child is born."

 

Loki's eyes grew wide, looking down to Thor. "Wed? So soon?" Loki's eyes grew wide as he nodded, looking to Thor. "Of course. For the sake of the child." 

 

Thor nodded slightly, and sighed. "It is for the best." he murmured, as he took Loki's hands and pressed kisses to the backs of them. "I will go and see if I can find some robes for you." Thor said, standing. "I will return shortly." 

 

Loki nodded and smiled as Thor kissed at his hands, still covering his breasts. "Alright. I'll be here." 

 

Thor went to his wardrobe, and looked for robes that would fit the Jotun and would still be comfortable. Thor found several silken robes and a few formal ones, and he took them back to the bed to present to Loki. "These do not give much choice, but this is all I have for now. Please use what you wish." 

 

Loki had stood and covered himself with the sheet, making his way towards the bath chambers. He ran a bath in silence, stripping of the clothes he wore and sliding into the bath. 

 

Thor shuffled over to the bath chambers, and left a dark green robe with golden edges on the shelf near the entrance where the towels were, and decided to leave Loki up to his own devices. He instead changed into his normal clothes, and went down to the kitchens to request two breakfasts be sent up. 

 

After a long while, Loki had bathed and was out of the bath, drying himself off and slipping on the robe Thor had left for him. The little Jotun was on the bed, sitting there as he waited for Thor to return to him. 

 

Thor returned shortly, and upon seeing the Jotun, he smiled. "Breakfast will be here soon." he said, joining Loki on the bed. 

 

Loki nodded and smiled, looking to the swell of his belly. "What did you ask for?" 

 

“I asked them to bring a balanced meal, taking into consideration the needs of an unborn babe.” Thor responded smugly. “No doubt the servants will spread the word throughout the castle by noon.” 

 

Loki’s eyes widened, and he blushed some. “Was that... alright for you to do?” he asked, unable to help but be worried. What would the people think of their supposed queen? Of course, Loki had been handed over to Aesir to bring about peace to the realms, but certainly no one had expected it to come about in this way. 

 

“Does this upset you?” Thor asked with a frown, not quite answering Loki’s question. He had thought that Loki would be pleased. 

 

Loki shook his head. “That is not what I meant.” he clarified softly. “However, I am hard pressed to see Asgardians feeling joyful that their prince has bed the Jotun captive, out of wedlock or otherwise.” 

 

“Perhaps there may be some... confusion,” Thor conceded, “But rest assured that I will have them accept you as their future queen.” 

 

Loki felt a rather warm feeling fill his chest, and he could not help but smile. “If you say so, my lord.” he teased. 

  
Thor gave him a broad smile, and leaned over, kissing him gently. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is,, uhh. mostly smut. oops.

Over the next few weeks, preparations were hurriedly carried out. Though it wouldn’t do for the prince’s marriage to be anything less than grandiose and entirely perfect, they were hard pressed for time, for it wouldn’t do for their babe to be born before the wedding either. 

While the event was being set, Thor and Loki took the time to better get to know one another. They had only really shared that single night together, and had yet to share any more about themselves to the other. At times, they would stroll through the gardens, simply talking, while other times, they would settle in the library, and Thor would flip through thick books of history with Loki. Thor had quickly learned that Loki had quite a passion for books and moreso for knowledge, and the Jotun was all too happy to teach Thor about his own culture as he absorbed Thor’s. 

On occasion, Thor would bring Loki down to the training grounds with him to watch him spar Sigyn and the others. Truth be told, he wanted to show Loki something he was good at. He had proved himself a buffoon when it came to the complex academics Loki seemed so interested in, and he felt he had to redeem himself if only a little. And perhaps it was also his competitive streak getting the better of him. But if Loki was allowed to show his talents and interests, so was Thor. 

The weeks passed startlingly quickly, and finally, the day of their wedding was upon them. Loki had been whisked away by Frigga some hours ago to get him ready for the ceremony. Loki was beyond nervous when found himself alone All-Mother. He had become closer to Thor, yes. But be that as it may, he had yet to find himself in the good graces of the king and queen. Though it was hard to say - he’d barely been in their presence. He had met Odin once, at Thor’s insistence. 

Loki would never forget the cold gaze in the All-Father’s eyes. He had been angry with Loki, and rightly so. Though he had said no bastard children would be in the House of Odin, the fact remained that Loki was a Jotun, and the prince at that. Never in a millennia had Odin even thought about the possibility of the firstborn heir of the Aesir being of Jotun descent. 

During that brief meeting, Frigga had also been present, and though she had not looked at Loki with hostility, he still wasn’t sure what to make of her. He was wary, to say the least. 

It had been at her insistence that she help him prepare for the wedding ceremony. Loki was unsure if it was part of Aesir tradition, but he knew that it would be rude to decline. The ceremony had been scheduled for the evening, but she had burst into their chambers when the first sunbeam hit the castle, a smile on her lips and a twinkle in her eye. 

“Do not fret so.” Frigga said as she led Loki down yet another long hall towards her own quarters, looking over her shoulder as she spoke to him. “The people will happily welcome you as their future queen. I am sure of it.” There was a knowing tone to her voice, and Loki couldn’t help but wonder if Thor had told her about his concerns. 

“I worried the same way when I was in your place.” Frigga went on. She laughed lightly. “It may be safe to say that anyone marrying into a new royal family feels that way.” 

There was something about Frigga’s aura that just naturally put Loki at ease. It was as though her entire person radiated with warmth, and Loki found himself smiling in return.    
Loki returned to Thor only moments before they were to be bound together for life, and his appearance took Thor by complete surprise. He trusted his mother to make him a bride that looked worthy of being Asgard’s next Queen, but Loki’s natural beauty and the hand that Frigga had lent to add to his beauty had far surpassed even Thor’s wildest dreams. 

Loki’s black hair had been braided, flowers and vines made of gold woven in, the bright color a stark contrast to the Jotun’s complexion. Atop his head was the crown that Frigga had worn on her wedding day, and Thor found himself utterly speechless. He had found Loki gorgeous before, but this was another matter altogether. The only thought he could form was that Loki was ethereal. He could not bring himself to tear his eyes away from his love, and he knew that Loki’s gaze never left him either. 

The ceremonies were completed without incident, and the large and extravagant wedding was well received by all Asgardians. Many seemed to think this marriage would be more of an assurance of peace between the realms in comparison to working the Jotun prince like a slave. 

That evening, as the newlyweds returned to their chambers, they both felt a tangible tenseness in the air. If they went by tradition, Thor was to make love to his wife to consummate their marriage. However, this was not the conventional marriage of an Asgardian prince. 

As Thor dwelled silently on questions he might as well have been voicing, Loki cut straight to the chase. 

“Do you intend on taking me tonight?” Loki asked, rather straightforwardly, and Thor found himself beaming. He was immensely happy with how frank Loki had become with him within the past few weeks. Gone were the respectful aversion of eyes and questions that skirted around his true intentions. But before Thor could open his mouth to even respond, Loki spoke once more. “Or rather, would you even be interested in doing so?”

Thor faltered. 

“What?” Thor questioned. He couldn’t quite believe those words had even left Loki’s mouth. But the Jotun sighed. 

“I do not expect you to be physically attracted to me in this state, Thor.” he said resignedly. “As customary as consummating may be, I do not feel it necessarily validifies our arrangement, as you already have bed me before.” he said curtly. “I do not see the need of forcing yourself to take me if you do not wish to.” Thor could see color creeping up Loki’s neck, and he realized that the Jotun must feel humiliated to have to spell it out. 

But somehow, Thor could not help but smile. For Loki was terribly mistaken. 

“But what if I wish to?” he said stepping closer and taking Loki’s hands in his. “What if I wish to make love to you, not because tradition dictates it so, but because I find you unbearably attractive?” 

Clearly, that was not the response Loki had been expecting. 

“Do you truly mean to tell me that you think me appealing? Enormous as I am?” he asked disbelievingly. And he was not wrong to say so. He had put on a good amount of weight since leaving the servant’s quarters, though that hardly said much, as he’d been so small when Thor had brought Loki to live with him. According to the healers, the babe was nearing healthy weight, and they estimated that by the time it was born, there would be no indication of it ever being underweight at all. 

“The truth? I yearn for your beautifully gravid form, Loki. On the occasion that I rise from bed earlier than you, I find myself unable to look away from the way the sheets are draped over your gloriously widened hips, the way your arm instinctively cups your heavy middle, and the way the sun beams streaming in often bathes you in a beautiful golden light that makes you look like a goddess of fertility.”

“Your flattery will get you nowhere.” Loki huffed, but Thor saw that he no longer looked as embarrassed, and he smiled. 

“Then allow me to be forthright.” he said. “Loki, may I make love to you, not to merely consummate our marital bond, but to show you just how much I am in love with you?”

Loki swallowed, more than a little overcome with emotion. He coughed out a laugh though, and nodded. Thor pulled him close and kissed him, and Loki happily reciprocated. The kisses they shared were languid, slow, and at ease, but were by no means not heated. They were open mouthed, sloppy, and Thor didn’t hesitate to snake his hands around Loki’s hips to grab his rounded rear. Loki gasped sweetly into the kiss, and Thor felt himself begin to harden beneath his tunic. As their kisses grew more fervent, Thor backed Loki up to their bed, and only when the back of Loki’s knees hit the mattress, he broke the kiss and helped his pregnant lover to sit down. 

Seeing Loki’s flushed complexion, half lidded eyes, and the sped up rise and falling of his chest and round abdomen sent shivers of arousal to Thor’s loins. He began stripping Loki, pushing up the hem of his robes. When Loki’s hands came down to stop him, Thor looked up at him curiously, and found that his lover wore a difficult expression -- one of uncertainty and something akin to shame.    
“Thor, leave it, I’m not- my body, it isn’t-” 

“Loki,” Thor cut in, pressing a gentle kiss to his thigh, “You may not be able to see past these things you deem to be flaws, but to me, the extent to which your body has grown to accommodate our child is nothing less than magical. These curves, these new markings on your body, they all tell the story of your true strength. At one point, you were determined to conceal this babe from me, and you took care of yourself and our child all on your own. The story of your strength and love for our child lie in your very body. You’ve endured more than enough on your own, and I loathe to think that you think of yourself any less for these changes.”

Loki shifted uncomfortably under Thor’s gaze of pure affection. 

“Why is it you’re so eloquent now?” he mumbled petulantly, leaning forward and seeking out a kiss, which Thor happily gave. 

“Am I not always the quintessence of grace?” he joked warmly, and he was relieved to see the edges of Loki’s lips twitch upwards into a smirk. 

“Do you know the definition of grace?” Loki shot back. He had relaxed under Thor’s touch again, and Thor was glad for it.    
“I should hope so. It’s sitting right in front of me.” Apparently Loki had deemed that line a little too cliched - it had earned Thor a bemused look, but Loki seemed more at ease than before as Thor began working the robe up and off of him.    
He was greeted by dainty silken undergarments that he quickly pulled away, with little protest from Loki and as Thor finally stripped Loki entirely, he found that what was between Loki’s legs had changed considerably since he’d last seen it. He vaguely recalled Loki telling him about Jotun physiology during a session of theirs in the library, but right now, he couldn’t be bothered with the specifics of it all. 

He dipped his face down into the folds there, already slick with arousal, and licked a stripe up, tasting Loki anew. The Jotun shivered as Thor leaned in, and cried out when he closed his lips on the sensitive nub there. Lustful cries of Thor’s name were falling from Loki’s lips as he sucked, tightening the pull gradually before releasing it from his mouth. He could feel Loki’s thighs quivering as he held them open, and he quickly learned that alternating from sucking to licking made Loki cry out and mewl in the sweetest voice. Thor himself was almost painfully aroused, his trousers long past the point of feeling too tight, but he was determined to give Loki the most pleasurable night he could manage tonight. And if the way the Jotun’s hands were tangling themselves in Thor’s hair was any indication, he was doing a rather good job. 

“Thor,” Loki moaned, his head lolling back as his chest heaved. His breath had quickened, and his thighs were spasming, squeezing around his husband involuntarily with each swipe of his tongue. “Thor, I can’t-” 

Thor hummed noncommittally, and the vibrations pulled the prettiest keen from his lover. The sound only spurred him on, and he began using his tongue, flicking it back and forth until Loki cried out, his back arching almost painfully as he shuddered and came, stars exploding behind his eyes. Thor was surprised by a sudden rush of slick, and he pulled back as it dribbled out of Loki and seeped into the sheets. He watched as though entranced by the sight of Loki’s release, and it didn’t take Loki long to recover and realize just what Thor was staring at. He smacked his head lightly as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Don’t stare.” he muttered. If he was not already flushed from pleasure, he would surely have blushed. 

“I cannot help myself, Loki.” Thor breathed, his gaze still not off of the glistening folds between Loki’s thighs. “I have never seen such a sight, and to know that it was I that brought you to this state of unadulterated pleasure? I am immensely pleased.” 

“Have you always been this lewd?” Loki asked with a breathless chuckle. “I thought princes were supposed to be proper and all that.” Thor smirked, and replied with a noncommittal shrug. “And why are you still dressed? Weren’t you planning on bedding me?” 

His foot boldly brushed up against the bulge between Thor’s legs, and he choked back a gasp.    
“Get on with it, won’t you?” he drawled, but there was a mischievous glint in his eye, and Thor found that he could contain himself no longer.    
Stripping himself down till he was bare and throwing his clothes carelessly to the side, he clambered onto the bed. Loki had wriggled further up towards the head of the bed, propped up against the plush pillows there. As the Jotun slid his legs open revealing his entrance to his husband once more, Thor moaned under his breath. Placing himself between Loki’s legs, he shifted his hips and lined himself up, casting a glance at Loki, who gave him the slightest of nods.

Thor pushed into Loki slowly, doing his best not to immediately begin bucking his hips like a wild beast. He wasn’t sure if it was the time that had passed or the fact that their child rested heavily within Loki, but the Jotun felt tighter than the first time Thor had bed him. 

“You’re larger than I remember.” Loki huffed, and Thor moaned lowly as he twitched inside of his lover. 

“If you don’t stop riling me up, I’ll only get larger.” he said half-jokingly. He heard Loki cough out a laugh. 

“I’d like to see you try.” he said challengingly, and the smirk was back, and an identical one resided on Thor’s lips. 

Thor pulled out till only the head remained inside, before sliding back in with a swift thrust of his hips, and Loki half gasped, half moaned, as he was filled by Thor’s thick length. Already, he was reaching Loki’s sweet spot, and Loki’s hands immediately went to the sheets, gripping them as Thor began building up an even, delicious rhythm. Soon enough, his hold on the sheets wasn’t enough, and his hands found their way to Thor’s back. 

His nails were digging into Thor’s skin, but the thunderer could hardly pay it any mind. He could see the pleasure clouding Loki’s eyes, and Thor was convinced that Loki had never looked more lovely. 

But then, Loki yelped in pain, the white hot flash making his back throb. Thor stilled inside him, looking down at him with drawn brows. 

“What’s the matter?”

“My back, it- ah!” Loki had tried to shift into a better position, but only made it worse. “The way the babe is resting on my spine, it hurts.” he wheezed. “I can’t be on my back. Help me up.” 

Thor pulled out, a soft whine leaving Loki as he did, but helped Loki roll onto his side so that he could heave himself up into a sitting position. As Loki moved to get on his hands and knees, Thor stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.    
“Should we truly continue?” he asked, not hiding the worry in his voice in the least. “I do not wish to hurt you, and-”

“Don’t be a fool.” Loki said sharply. “I was enjoying it just fine till your child decided to settle in a less-than-optimal position.” 

Once they’d repositioned themselves and adjusted to accommodate Loki, Thor rested his hands on Loki’s hips, but hesitated. At the silent question, Loki just nodded, and Thor inserted himself once more, and the two of them let out a breathy groan in unison. 

Loki didn’t know if it was the physiological changes happening in his body due to the pregnancy or if it had something to do with his heightened sensitivity in his nether regions, but this was absolute bliss. Thor’s thick cock pumping in and out of him, hitting the deepest parts of him  _ just so _ was quickly undoing him, and the way Thor was touching him was only making him fall apart faster. 

Loki was very aware of Thor’s large, warm hands on his belly, and he brought his own hands over them. 

“Seeing you like this,” Thor began, trying to answer the unspoken question that he knew Loki had for him, “It pleases me to no end. Knowing that I am the one that put the child in you, filled you up like this...” 

“So full,” Loki gasped, tilting his head back, “I’ve grown so heavy with your child, Thor. You’ve stretched me to my absolute limits, my love.” he moaned, and his words only fueled the fire burning within Thor. He let out an animalistic growl as his pace became erratic, and he pounded into Loki without holding anything back. Loki cried out in ecstasy beneath him with every thrust, and his hips began pushing back against every push forward into him. 

“I’m close.” Thor groaned breathlessly. 

“Finish inside me.” Loki begged without hesitation. 

“Are you certain?” Despite the arousal-induced fog addling his brain, Thor still had enough cognitive ability to think ahead far enough to know that it would be a hassle for Loki to deal with afterwards, but the conviction in the Jotun’s voice never wavered. 

“Please, Thor. Fill me. I am yours.”

The concise but meaningful words all but sent Thor reeling, and it took him a moment to get a grip on himself. He knew he was twitching inside of Loki, so,  _ so _ close to his release. 

“And I am yours, Loki.” he swore, slowing his hips so he could press a kiss to Loki’s jaw. Then he thrust once...twice...three more times, before his entire body went rigid, his cock releasing his thick seed deep inside of Loki. 

The feeling of Thor’s hot release filling him sent a renewed wave of arousal through Loki, and he found himself shuddering and crying out his husband’s name as his orgasm crashed over him once more. 

The flutters of Loki’s walls clenching around him sent another spike of arousal through Thor, but he knew that Loki likely did not have the presence of mind, let alone the energy to continue, so he carefully withdrew, but couldn’t help himself as he stared at the trail of his seed that had already started to dribble out of Loki. 

Thor heaved himself up off of the bed and padded over to the basin and poured cool water over a washcloth and wrung it out before returning to the bed and beginning to wipe down Loki’s tired body. He cleaned as much as he could without disturbing Loki too much. 

The Jotun himself had begun to doze off before Thor started to clean him up, and he flinched at the cool cloth, but was silently thankful for his husband’s thoughtfulness. 

...His husband. It was almost an odd realization, to think that Thor was his husband now. 

“What are you smiling about?” Thor asked curiously when he returned from disposing of the dirtied cloth. Loki shook his head, but his smile only widened as he opened his arms, Thor climbing into bed and fitting himself against Loki obediently.    
This truly was bliss. 


End file.
